School kid
by XXEMOsilverXX
Summary: Silver has been pushed around by Shadow for his whole life. a tragedy strikes when the emotional kid kills himself. but beore he crosses over he has a flashback. look into his eyes and see his flashback. and his messed up life.
1. Chapter 1

Tree jumping is a sport of mine. But since I can't do that in school, I tend to stick with dodge ball. It's really the only time I can get to kick someone's ass without getting in trouble.

School sucks no matter who you are. Plain and simple.

"Silver!" a female voice called from down the hall.

I closed my locker and looked at the owner of the voice. I gave a smile. "Hi Blaze. How are you?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie tomorrow." She asked.

"Sounds like fun. What movie did you have in mind?"

"At the moment…I have no idea. But I have to go so I'll see you later."

"Bye Blaze." We hugged goodbye and headed our separate ways.

I walked outside to the lunch table. I sat down with my lunch. I watched Amy play tennis with Tails. Then I turned my head to see Sonic running the track, no bolt from the blue there.

I yawned and finished my lunch.

"Hey Silver." Another voice called.

I wasn't so happy to see this hedgehog.

"H-Hi Sh-Shadow." I stuttered.

"Whacha doing?"

"What's it ya?"

He smiled. "Come on little hedgehog. I just wanna know what's up."

"The sky."

"Smartass."

"I have a life outside of you." I paused. "Oh shit!" I turned tail and tried to run.

But Shadow grabbed me and lifted me off the ground.

I struggled to get away from him but I just couldn't.

Knuckles opened the dumpster lid and Shadow tossed my inside.

I lifted myself up and sighed. "I should be used to that by now." A banana peel fell from on top of my head to the tip of my nose and back into the dumpster.

I hated the football players. They were always dumping me and a few others into the dumpster.

I slumped back into the dumpster and closed the lid.

Soon enough the lid opened again. But instead of another person getting tossed in, Sonic stood there looking at me.

He laughed. "You okay sport?"

"Im fine."

"You must not be, because you're sitting in the dumpster."

"Is school over yet Sonic?"

"Almost. But the principle is looking for you."

"Then tell him to come find me. Cuz I aint going anywhere. Not like this."

"Hey Principal Brown! He's over here."

The school's principle walked into my line of sight. "Shadow again?"

I fought back my tears.

"Silver why don't you get out of the trash and come over to my house." Sonic said. "I'll make some hot chocolate."

I smiled. "Thank you Sonic."

He helped me out of the dumpster.

I looked up at the flag. Some kid was given a Patriotic wedgie. Sucks to be him.

"Before you leave Silver, I have something to say." Mr. Brown said.

I picked a piece of pizza off my boot. "Yeah Mr. Brown?"

"Next time maybe you should step up and talk to Shadow."

I hesitated. "No." I said popping a piece of gum in my mouth. I walked away with Sonic at my heels.

"Why did you say that?"

"If I couldn't stick up for my neck before, how am I supposed to do that now?"

"But Silver…-"

"Get it through your head Sonic."

He looked at me for a minute. "You have a devious scheme running through your head… don't you?"

"Im gonna kick his ass tomorrow."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Sonic asked, opening the door to his house.

"Dodge ball. It's the only thing im good at."

"He is gonna be so pissed off at you."

"I can live with that"

"Can you really? Did you ever think that it's not Shadow that's the problem…?"

"Oh and I am?"

"Dude you're a smart kid. And Shadow doesn't like that. You're too nice."

"Then I'll change."

"Why do you wanna please Shadow so much? I just don't get it."

"I don't wanna please him. I want him to leave me alone. If I have to change to make him leave me alone. Then I will."

Sonic smiled. "Then I guess that means we have to go shopping."

"I guess so." I said getting up. "Hot chocolate will have to wait."

"Fine by me. Running low anyway."

I quickly took my shower. Cuz I smelled like a lot of old moldy slimy food.

We walked out of the house and walked to the mall. Abercrombie and Fitch was our first stop. I loved the smell of that store.

I picked out a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and tried them on. They looked good on me. Next came the big hoodie at Hot Topic. Which also looked good on me.

Sonic bought me a thing of eyeliner and a scarf. I thought he was totally crazy at first. But it all worked out good.

"Dude you are the shit right now." Sonic proclaimed.

"Why the eyeliner?" I asked him as we walked out of the mall.

"Time for Silver to turn emo."

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"Dude you're already an emotional wreak as it is. Just slice your wrists a few times."

"One problem with that. I don't have a blade."

"I got your back." he handed me a box. "Call it an early birthday present."

"Sonic, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything and just take it."

"Thank you Sonic. This is probably the nicest gift you have ever gotten me." I said hugging him.

He cleared his throat. "Don't mention it."

I knew Sonic was gay from the get go. He and Tails trusted me with their relationship. And I have after all of these years. But after awhile, Tails started sneaking out of the house on weekends. So I had a funny feeling that Sonic was doing all of these nice things because he was flirting with me.

We walked back to Sonic's place where I spent the night for the third time that week.

The hours of darkness turned into the dawn.

"Morning sleep talker." I said to Sonic.

Sonic was just getting up and I was already dressed and ready to kick some tail.

"Silver…" Sonic moaned. "I don't feel good."

"Then leave school after lunch." Our Lunch was more like breakfast so we never ate in the morning.

He sighed. "Fine. I mean I was looking forward to you kicking Shadow's ass and putting him in the dumpster."

I laughed. "We'll see."

"You look good. Like an emo kid."

"But I have no reason to give myself a slash on each damned wrist."

"Then why'd you do it?"

I rolled down my sleeve. "Just give me a reason that'll fool the whole school."

"But you have a reason. Shadow."

"Good enough."

I watched as Sonic rushed around his house getting ready for school. He ran out the door without his backpack.

So I grabbed it for him and flew after him. "Dude"

He looked up and snatched his backpack. "So why'd you lie?"

"About what?"

"About you only being good at dodge ball. You're good at every sport."

"But I didn't make it on the football team."

"Don't let that get to you. Shadow was just a little better then you. He has a Superiority complex. And you have trouble dealing with that. He's not better then you at anything but football. That's enough to get him to throw you into a dumpster."

I went silent. We were approaching the school.

I stopped at the doors. "Sonic…"

He turned to look at me. "What is it Silver?"

"I can't do this. And my wrists itch."

"You'll get used to it."

I sighed and walked inside the school. My job today was to seem invisible. But rolling up my sleeves to let the world know that I was an emo kid wasn't the best way of doing it.

Everyone made a circle around me. They continued to talk. And I could barely make out what they were saying. "Silver? Is that you?" "Silver what happened?" "Like the outfit." "Wanna go out."

I looked down and pushed through the crowd.

"Let's get to gym." Sonic said grabbing my head.

I looked at our locked hands and blushed with a shocked face.

Sonic looked at me and our eyes met. He unlocked our hands.

We ran into gym class.

"Silver, come join the game." Someone called. They were playing basketball.

"Maybe later." I said pulling off my hoodie. "Im going to play some dodge ball."

"Be careful. Shadow is over there."

I walked over to a dodge ball and grabbed it. I spotted Shadow right off the bat. He was talking to his friends. I chucked the ball right at his head.

At the last second, Shadow turned at took the dodge ball head on. He looked pissed off at me.

So our game of dodge ball started. And it was brutal.

Shadow ran at me.

I reached in my back pocket and was about to pull out the new pocket knife that Sonic had given me. But one of Shadow's friends called him down.

The gym became empty after an amount of time went by.

A basketball hit my foot and I leaned over to grab it.

"Hey Sonic? Have you ever even shot a basketball?" I asked him.

He looked down in shame. "No."

I laughed. "It's time." I said shooting the ball from half court.

Sonic was on the soccer team. So I didn't blame him for never shooting a basketball.

The ball made it in with a swish and bounced over to Sonic.

"That was awesome Silver." Sonic's eyes sparkled.

"Take the shot."

He took the shot. And it totally missed. "I missed."

I tried to hold back my laughter. "Ya think." I busted out into laughter.

"Stop laughing at me."

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'll beat you at a game of soccer."

"Is that a threat or a challenge?"

"It's both."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" he got close to me.

I gulped. Our lips met with a soft slow kiss.

"Silver!" Blaze called.

I pushed Sonic away from me. "And that's that!" I yelled in a fake argument.

"Im sorry Silver I didn't mean to." I think he meant that one.

I turned and walked away from him and walked up to where Blaze was.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." I said slipping on my hoodie.

We walked to our next class. And after that was another class. And then lunch finally came.

I grabbed my lunch and headed outside.

Shadow was sitting with his team and I had to pass them to get outside.

I exhaled and continued to walk. I grabbed my pocket knife and put it in the pocket of my hoodie. I was ready for anything that Shadow could dish out.

I saw that he stuck his foot out a second before I passed him. I tripped but instead of my face hitting the mashed potatoes it hit the floor.

I looked at Shadow as he laughed.

"What happened to your face?" he laughed out the question.

I stood up and put my hand in my pocket. I flipped open the blade and slashed Shadow on his cheek.

"I cut myself shaving. What happened to yours?"

The lunchroom got silent.

"What have I done?" I whispered to myself.

"You made a big mistake." Shadow said.

"Hn." I was pissing Shadow of so much.

He attacked me.

I was good at sports but I wasn't the best fighter in the world.

I bit down on his arm and he socked me right in my face. I backed up a few feet as he continued to punch me to a bloody pulp.

I fell back and grabbed my knife.

Shadow grabbed my ankles. But I stabbed him.

"Stay away from me!" I growled. I picked up my food and hurried away. I sat down at my table. My table was surrounded by girls. But a few guys were there too.

I could make out Blaze, Amy, Sonic, and Tails. The others I didn't really know that much.

I sat down.

Sonic put down some cards, indicating that he wanted to play a game of war.

"I win."

"No you didn't!"

"Im not arguing with you Sonic." I stood up and headed to the dumpster to throw my trash away.

Sonic tackled me to the ground. "You have no idea how I feel about you." he whispered.

"Actually…" I trailed off.

"Sonic?" Tails called.

He looked at him. "What do you want Tails?"

"I love you."

Sonic got off of me and walked over to Tails.

I looked down as they kissed. "Sonic. I should have known you would play with my heart. It's my fault for falling for you. I thought you were different. But you're just worthless." I stood up.

Blaze stood by my side. "What's wrong?"

I was silent. I shrugged.

"I know something's bothering you. Now spill."

"Hn."

"Tell me!"

I turned on her and punched her right in her face.

She ran away crying.

Everyone gasped.

"Silver? Why would you do that?" Amy asked. "You've changed."

I walked away from them.

That was the last time I had talked to the in what felt like forever. I walked the lonely hallways and streets of my life. I searched my mind for a way to make it better. But there was no way I could undo the damage that was done. I really was invisible to the world.

Silver: italic

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
Cuz I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
Cuz I wish you were here  
I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
Cuz the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly  
I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
Cuz cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone  
As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight  
When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here._


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't even gonna plan a graduation party. No one would come to it. Even through I hit Blaze in our sophomore year of school, no one forgave me.

School was going to be over in a few more days. And I would be heading off to some far away place. I already had my things packed up for a very long trip. I just wanted to leave my past events in the dust. I was tired of feeling sorry for myself.

Before I knew it, the last day for the senior class was finally here. And I was ready to leave. I got my diploma and walked away from school forever. Without even a simple glance to say goodbye I hopped into my car and started down the dark bleak road.

I turned on the radio and sang along to the songs that I knew.

I drove throughout the night and onto the next morning. I parked my car in a random parking lot and drifted off into sleep.

Or at least I thought it was random.

"Morning Silver." I heard a voice call.

I opened my eyes. "Hi Dawn."

Dawn was just a friend that I met online. She lived in the apartment that I was going to be living in.

"What ya doing out here in the rain?" she asked me.

"Im still in the car aren't I?"

"Good point. But why don't you go up to your room to get some shut eye."

I yawned and nodded.

I finally got up to my room and unpacked all of my stuff. I was still semi tired from my trip but it was all good.

I was really starting to go insane. I never once thought that I would lose my friends. Me, of all people. I was the nicest kid in that shit hole of a school.

My heart called out for Blaze. I wanted her to forgive me for what I had done to her.

I went on my laptop to see if I could make her forgive me.

She was online.

ME: You might not remember me. But I remember you.

BLAZE: …

ME: Blaze I need to talk to you.

BLAZE: ….

ME: Blaze… im so sorry for what I did to you two years ago. I didn't think of what would happen. I never thought of the future.

BLAZE: so that gave you the right to hit me?

ME: no. I didn't have to right to hit you. You cared for me and I treated you like dirt.

BLAZE: Silver… all I wanted from you was an apology. You didn't have to disappear from us.

ME: but I did. I left only an image of what I used to be in your hearts.

BLAZE: but you gave me a glimmer of hope that you might just come back to us.

ME: Blaze… im sorry. I can't come home. Im sick of this life.

BLAZE: I know how you feel.

ME: no you don't. You don't understand at all. At night I scream for you till my throat is numb and tears roll down my face.

BLAZE: don't make me the enemy Silver.

ME: goodbye Blaze. This may be the last time I'll ever talk to you.

BLAZE: what crazy stunt you panning now Silver. Suicide?

ME: never once crossed my mind. Thank you for the idea.

BLAZE: Silver no. we all miss you. Even your brother.

ME: Gomenasai for everything. Gomenasai, I know I let you down. Gomenasai, till the end. I never needed a friend… like I do now.

I turned the computer off. I looked at my door and got up.

I knew Shadow didn't miss me. He's hated me ever since I was born. Shadow wasn't the best big brother in the world. I didn't even consider him my brother.

But I had to talk to one person before I killed myself.

I walked up at a door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Dawn called.

"It's me."

"It's open."

I walked inside her apartment.

"I needed to talk to you before…" I trailed off.

"Silver? What's wrong?" she asked.

"You seem to know a lot on the subject that I have taken a hold of."

"Suicide?"

I nodded. "Yeah that one."

"Do you want me to help you stop yourself? Or do you want me to help you perform suicide?"

"The second one."

"Got to the top of this building. Then jump while lighting yourself on fire."

"Nice. But why the fire part?"

"This building isn't that tall. So just in case you survive the fall, you'll die from the smoke."

I nodded and walked away. "One more thing."

"What is it Silver?"

"Call this number. Tell her what happened to me."

"Will do."

I walked away from her. I didn't really understand why she didn't try and stop me. Wouldn't have worked in the first place but…

I stood on the roof of the building with a lighter in my hand.

Silver: Italic

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said._

I jumped with that final line. All I could here was the wind. And all I felt was the fire. The fire reminded me of Blaze. And I always wanted her next to me when I died. Or the other way around.

I smacked against the ground and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Silver: italic

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I stood over my own body.

Blaze cried over me.

Everyone I knew in the past was there.

And at that moment, I realized that I had done the wrong thing.

I touched Blaze's shoulder. "Im still here."

She looked up. "Do you guys feel cold all of a sudden?"

Sonic looked at her. "Yeah. You don't think…" He trailed off.

"Sonic, listen to yourself. Are you really suggesting that Silver is still with us?" Amy asked.

"It makes sense. He wanted us to forgive him and we never did. We kicked him out of our lives. So if I were him I would have committed suicide too. Hell I would have done it two years ago."

"But what does that have to do with him staying with us?" Amy asked.

"Amy, are you stupid! He's gonna haunt us. He might even kill us."

"If he does im gonna kick his ass for all eternity on the other side." Shadow said.

"Why are you even here?" Tails asked.

"Im his brother that's why."

"You never treated him like he was your younger brother."

"I have my reasons." Shadow walked away.

"Tails, Amy, Blaze. I would love to stay but im gonna try and cool Shadow down some. Im sure he's devastated about the loss of his only brother." Sonic ran after Shadow.

"I can't believe that Silver would do this to us." Amy said.

"What are you talking about Amy? He's always cared about us. And his heart is easily broken. By punching me and no one talking to him for two years, im sure he died inside." Blaze proclaimed.

"I don't care what you say."

"Amy, he apologized to me before he did this. And I told him that we missed him."

"That just proves her point Blaze." Tails jumped in.

I had to make a break for it. I knew exactly where I was going to go.

"You never cared for him in the first place." Sonic yelled.

"I had to show him what the world was really like." Shadow said calmly.

"Some brother you are."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Sonic, im a better brother then you'd ever be."

"That's not true. He loved me."

I listen to this fight argue on for some time. Until Shadow did something that not even I saw coming.

He turned on Sonic and did exactly what I did to Blaze two years ago.

Sonic stumbled back a few feet. And Shadow was on Sonic. Literally. Shadow pinned Sonic to the ground.

"He loved you? Is that really how he felt? Or was that the way you felt?"

"I hope he felt the same way." Sonic struggled to get away from Shadow.

I just couldn't take it anymore. I picked up a glass vase and threw it at the wall. "STOP IT!" I yelled.

Shadow looked at the broken vase. "What the hell?" he got off of Sonic. "Sonic did you see that?"

"You don't think that it's Silver? Do ya?"

Shadow actually looked sad at that moment. "Silver? Is that you?"

I grabbed his hand. "Yes brother."

He looked down. "Why are you still here?"

I appeared in front of him. I knew I did because he backed up in fear.

"Im here because I love you."

"Why'd you do it?" my brother asked.

"I had to." I turned to Sonic. "Sonic, I had feelings for you. For a very long time. All you had to do was tell me."

"After you punched Blaze, I felt differently about you. I saw your true side." Sonic said sadly.

"But that's not my true side." I said.

"Do you believe that Silver?" Shadow started. "I mean I've trained you to be a ruthless cold-blooded hedgehog. It just took a little longer to take over your heart."

"But brother, I just don't get it. Why would you do that to me? I mean from what I've seen in baby pictures, I was innocent looking from birth. Sure everyone may blame me for mother's death, but it was an accident."

"I blame you for the most things. If you hadn't been born, mom wouldn't be dead and father wouldn't be in prison for life."

"But it was his choice to take an action of revenge. And it was my choice to take the action that I did."

"Don't try to play the guilt card on me little brother. It's not gonna work."

I smiled. "I wasn't. You've trained me well brother. But im not like you."

"You could say that. Or you can face the facts."

"What do you mean?"

"You're more like me then even father is. And he's in prison for murder and rape."

"Shadow… I don't know what to do. Im always in the dark."

"Then find the light."

"What about Blaze? Silver if you leave, she'll be alone." Sonic butted in.

"I already left though." I mumbled.

A knock came at the door.

Shadow walked to the door and opened it. "What do you want Blaze."

She invited herself inside. "I need to talk to you. It's about Silver."

I hid by going invisible in my own little ghost way.

Sonic was looking right at me and probably didn't even know it.

"Well I have something to tell you about Silver." Shadow said after a moment of silence.

"Shadow I think Silver is still with us." Blaze said.

"Dream on sister." Shadow smiled.

_Silver: italic _

_Beth I hear you calling  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playing  
And we just can't find the sound  
Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do  
You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't our home  
I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone  
Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do  
Beth I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
Cuz me and the boys  
Will be playing all night._

_All night._

"What was that?" Blaze asked.

"That was nothing." Shadow gave a nervous smile.

"Blaze." I said reappearing.

"Silver."

"Im sorry."

"Don't be."

"I love you Blaze."

"I thought you loved me." Sonic pouted.

"I do. But since I am dead… what's it matter. And you're dating that backstabber named Tails."

He looked down. "Sorry."

"Crossover already." My brother bellowed.

"Just for that, im not going to." I said to him.

He looked at me. "You are such a bastard."

I gave a cocky grin. "I learn from the best."

"You fucking suck. Why did I let you talk me into joining the glee club?"

"What does that have to do with anything? And I didn't talk you into it at all."


	4. Chapter 4

FLASHBACK TO GLEE CLUB

Sophomore year

**Day before tryouts. **

"So how ya feeling about your tryouts tomorrow?" Sonic asked me.

I almost just about choked on my drink. "That's tomorrow?"

"Yeah dude. I hear Shadow's gonna sign up."

"Yeah right Sonic. Don't make me laugh." I smiled hiding the fact that I already knew that my brother was going to join the glee club. I think I was the one that talked him into it.

"I wasn't saying that to be funny. Oh my god you are so not up to date on the gossip. It's been going around the school."

"You…are such a chick Sonic."

"Im not the one who shouted 'im gay' in front of the whole school board."

"I didn't mean to do that. I just didn't know the microphone was on. And I blame you for that one."

"Blame me all you want. Doesn't hide the fact that it was you who said it."

"Im worried."

"Way to change the subject. But dude you'll do fine."

"I hope you're right about that one."

Sonic rolled his eyes.

**Day of tryouts**

My alarm clock rang, waking me up. The red glowing numbers said 'seven'.

My eyes shot open. "SEVEN!" I was so late. I only had thirty minutes until school started. Not to mention the tryouts for the glee club.

I got ready and headed to school. But half way there I noticed I was forgetting something. My backpack. So I flew home, grabbed it, and headed to school once again.

Once there I found my good friend Sonic. He was chillin by the doors of the auditorium.

"It's about time you got here. You're almost up." he said to me.

"Did you already go?"

"I was one of the first to go."

I looked away. "How do you think you did?"

"Pretty good."

"Good."

"Silver you're up." Amy said to me as she peeked her head out of the door. Then she went back inside to sit down.

I walked inside with Sonic. I noticed that the cheerleading coach was there along with the glee club teacher. A few of the ones that tried out were there.

Amber, the cheerleading coach, was only there to criticize the singers. She hated the glee club. I wasn't sure why. But I heard that most of her cheerleading team tried out for the glee club. I was one of them.

And Todd, the glee club and Spanish teacher, was one of the nicest teachers someone could have.

Legend tells that Todd and Amber had feelings for each other. But I didn't believe it for one minute.

"Okay Silver. Let's hear what you got." Todd said.

I shook in my boots from the look on Amber's face. it looked as if she were gonna kill me in my sleep. That or right then and there.

My song choice was Your Guardian Angel by Red jumpsuit apparatus.

I gulped.

"Go on Silver. It's okay you'll do fine." Todd encouraged me.

I exhaled and started my song. At first I was really shaky so I stopped. "Gomenasai." I apologized. "Can I retry that?"

"Sure." Todd nodded.

I turned around to the band. I nodded my head.

The music started to play once again.

I sang my song as perfectly as I could.

I swear to all hell down below that Amber smiled. And that's just scary.

We all had to pick a song that we could dance to. I decided on Shut me up by MSI. I picked a dirty song.

I pushed 'play' on the radio and my song started to play. Dancing wasn't really my thing but I'd get better at it as time went on.

Once I was finished I took my seat.

"What was that?" Amy asked me.

"What?"

"That song. You might not make it in now."

"But I can't help what I listen to."

"You could have picked something a little more school appropriate."

"And what did you do?"

"Well I sang Skater boi by Avril Lavigne. And danced to Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne."

"You like her don't you?"

"Yep."

"What about you Sonic?"

"I sang Dirty little secret by The all American rejects. And danced to Livin on a prayer by Bon Jovi." He said.

"Cool."

**Day after tryouts**

"I made it in!" Amy yelled.

"Me too." Blaze called.

"So did I." Sonic proclaimed.

I pushed passed the group of ignorant fucks that I called my friends.

Looking down the list of names I noticed that my name showed up. "Hey, Im in." I cheered.

In the glee club class room, Blaze got a few people to put on a skit that I just so happen to be in. The skit was Everyone's a little bit racist by Avenue Q.

Princeton- Silver

Kate Monster- Blaze

Gary Coleman- Mephiles

Brain- Shadow

Christmas Eve- Rouge

I don't know why she put it together. My guess was that it was just a fun little way to celebrate and to say that everyone was racist. don't really care about what the reason was.

Todd walked inside the classroom. "Okay. Im taking ideas. What artist do you like?"

"Avril Lavigne!" Amy yelled.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sonic asked.

"Lady Gaga." I said softly.

"Queen." Blaze smiled.

"All American Rejects." Mephiles grinned.

"Kelly Clarkson." Rouge said.

"Okay that's good. Shadow you seem kind of quiet over there." Todd said looking at the football player.

"Shadow why did you even join?" I asked.

"Shut the fuck up little brother." Shadow swore.

I stood up. "What would mom say?"

Shadow got in my face. "Moms not here!"

I pushed Shadow away from me.

He came at me and tackled me to the ground and punched my face in a couple of times. Until Todd got him off of me.

Blaze helped me to my feet.

I started at my brother. "You fucking bitch. I hate when you do that." I growled.

Shadow gave me a cool calm and collected smile. "Don't bottle the anger up inside you. Let it out."

I made my move. But Blaze held me back.

"No Silver. He's not worth it." Blaze said, calming me down.

"But…" I trailed off.

"He's not worth it." Blaze repeated.

"You gotta have a girl hold you back? Oh my god that's just sad." Shadow laughed.

Blaze looked at him with anger. "Wanna die? You're brother wont stop me."

"Cool it Blaze." I said.

"You…you…! Erg." she walked away.

I looked at the ground.

Life just sucked ass. Fighting never solved shit. But it worked out for me in a way. Cuz it was about to go down.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sonic!" I yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Get your dirty shoes off my table."

"Wow. And you call me a girl."

"I like a clean house. I can't help it."

"You're like mom." Shadow said.

"At least one of us is." I pouted.

He looked at me. "So that's how it's gonna be."

"Yep." I said whipping off the table.

Next thing I knew I was on the ground with Shadow on top of me.

"Brotherly love." Sonic laughed.

"Get off me Shadow." I moaned.

"You're way too weak." Shadow said getting off of me.

"Fine. Don't help me up." I said helping myself up.

"Im so glad I don't have a brother." Sonic mumbled.

"Im proud to be an American. Where at least I know im free." I said that for absolutely no reason.

"How about I put this by the window. Where at least I know you can see." Shadow said holding up the vase that was on the table.

I looked at him. "Teehee very funny."

"I thought it was."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"I am not."

"Sure."

I was starting to get angry again.

"Well im gonna go. You need the family time." Sonic said getting up.

"Sonic sit your ass down." I said.

I heard Shadow's phone ring. "See ya later bro. it's Rouge."

Rouge was the cheerleading captain. I hated her so much. But since she was dating my only brother I had to except her. If not, I would be beaten to a bloody pulp. So I try to get along with her. And if I don't, she would kick me off the team. And I didn't need that to happen.

"Well that was fun." Sonic said breaking the silence that hushed upon the house. "But maybe I…" he tailed off.

"Sit!" I was still pissed off.

He walked over to me. "Dude, take a chill pill." he said starting me down.

"Are you…?"

"Am I What?"

"Are you stripping me down with your eyes?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your eyes give everything away. You're Sonic knight of the wind."

"Let's not start that shit again."

I smiled as he laughed.

He walked closer to me.

"I know what you want." I said.

"You know what I want?"

"Yes I do." I grabbed a movie.

He smiled. "Mind reader."

"Cornball." I said rolling my eyes. I popped us some popcorn and put in Remember Me.

One thing led to another and I got Sonic drunk as can be. My bad.

He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips. He held me close to him.

That's when I figured out he had a crush on me. And that's when I knew I had a crush on him. I also had a crush on someone I couldn't have.

I pulled away from the kiss.

"No Sonic."

"Well why not?" He asked groggily.

"You have Tails."

He looked down. "Oh yeah." he grabbed his backpack and walked to the door. "Maybe I should leave. This'll never work out anyway."

"Sonic…? I think you should stay here for the night."

"No I'll go. I have to anyway. Tails will be wondering where I am. Goodbye Silver." he walked out the door.

Silver: italic

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without  
And just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of  
Together all the while_

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
Time, time, time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
[x2]

Picture, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
To steady your hand

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
[x2]

We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
[x4]

I grabbed my phone and dialed my brother's number.

"What!" He yelled. He sounded as if he were right in the middle of sex.

"I-I n-need you." I stuttered.

"Silver im busy."

"I-I know. I just needed to hear your voice."

"Go to bed. I'll be home late. Oh and don't blow up the house ya little freak."

"Okay brother." I hung up the phone.

I lay down on my bed and almost about drifted off into sleep.

After awhile of just laying there with nothing to do, I decided to go for a walk. I put on my boots and walked out the door.

The streets were dark and ghostly. Even though I was a little freaked out, I continued on.

I soon passed Rouge's place. The lights were off. So I levitated up to the window.

They were still going at it.

"Okay this is just sickening." I mumbled.

Suddenly Shadow stopped.

I could see him hustling for his clothing.

Next thing I knew I was in the house pinned up against a wall.

"You little freak." Rouge yelled.

"Im sorry Shadow. I didn't mean to-"

"Shut the fuck up. You've gone way too far Silver."

**Shadow: bold**

_Silver: Italic_

**You are one of God's mistakes,  
you crying, tragic waste of skin,  
I'm well aware of how it aches,  
and you still won't let me in.  
Now I'm breaking down your door,  
To try and save your swollen face ,  
Though I don't like you anymore,  
You lying, trying waste of space..  
Before our innocence was lost,  
you were always one of those,  
blessed with lucky sevens,  
And the voice that made me cry.  
My Oh My.**  
_You were Mother Nature's son,  
Someone to whom I could relate,  
your needle and your damage done,  
Remains a sordid twist of fate.  
Now I'm trying to wake you up,  
To pull you from the liquid sky,  
Coz if I don't we'll both end up,  
With just your song to say goodbye.  
My Oh My.  
A song to say goodbye,  
a song to say goodbye,  
a song to say..._  
**Before our innocence was lost,  
you were always one of those,  
blessed with lucky sevens,  
And the voice that made me cry.**  
_It's a song to say goodbye._

**It's a song to say goodbye.**

_It's a song to say goodbye._

**It's a song to say goodbye.**

_It's a song to say goodbye._

**It's a song to say goodbye.**

_It's a song to say goodbye._

**It's a song to say goodbye. **

Tears started to swell in my eyes.

"Typical Silver. Always with the tears." my brother huffed.

"Shut up Shadow!" I said punching him in his face.

He looked at me with anger in his crimson eyes. He grabbed my ear and pulled me out of Rouge's house.

Once we reached our house, he allowed me to walk inside without his so called 'help.'

"What is wrong with you?"

I looked down. "I guess im just a freak."

"Damn right."

"But sometimes it's an advantage to be a wallflower."

"How so?"

"I just wanted to make you happy."

"How is spying on me going to make me happy?"

"Im sorry brother." I looked at him with teary eyes.

"Stop with the tears Silver. You know, you piss me off so much." he grabbed my arms and tossed me onto the couch.

He looked deeply into my eyes, smiled and licked my lips.

I grinned and leaned in to kiss him. But I was stopped by his cell. I groaned. "Total moment fuck up, right there. So who is it?"

He looked. "It's Rouge."

"You gonna answer it?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Only for a second. She calls me fore a reason you know."

"She hates me. Remember that one."

He answered his cell. "Hiya. What's up?"

He hung up his cell and turned it off. "I hate that lady sometimes."

I grinned. "I always hate her."

He held my head up and brushed my cheek with his figures. He pulled down my pants and my boxers went with it. I leaned in and french kissed him. He moved his hand and started rubbing my cock. I pulled off his shirt, with my mouth, and waited for him to make the next move. He slid his pants down and I pulled down his boxers with my foot. I felt Shadow shove his cock up my ass. He pulled it in and out, each time farther than the first time. The pain was unbearable but at the same time very pleasing. I gripped a pillow to keep myself from screaming out in pain.

My voice was hoarse but I could get out a simple plea. "H-harder brother. Give me more."

He did as he was told. My moaning got louder and louder with each ass fucking thrust.

He had stopped for a moment.

I sighed and relaxed a little. Shadow's tongue against my neck gave me a sudden chill down my spine. My eyes, that at the moment were closed, snapped open.

"S-sorry." He whispered into my ear. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

"Fuck, you think you can frighten me… Ow hey…"

"I got fangs ya know."

"Yes I know you fag. But I can feel my blood running down my back of my neck."

"And I can taste that."

He gave me ten bruise-like marks in a matter of two minutes. At that moment I thought he was going to calm down some. I could be more than wrong. He leaned over and grabbed a blade from the pocket of his pants, and put it to my arm. "Do you mind if i…?"

I shook my head.

"So do you mind?"

"I don't mind at all."

He pulled the blade way and licked my blood off the blade. It was a turn on for me. He put his hand on my wound and put it to the wall. Once he removed his hand, I could see the bloody hand print he had made on the wall. He leaned down to lick my cut, and I let him. While he did that, I moved my leg around to massage his groin. He moaned so I knew I had hit the spot.

I licked his nose to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

My ear twitched. "If anyone finds out…"

"No one will find out. Trust me ya little freak."

"Stop calling me that!" I growled.

"And who's gonna stop me?"

I was silent. I pushed Shadow off of me. After getting dressed I limped out the door to take another walk.

I walked into the woods, even though I was scared shitless.

My limp turned into normal walking after sometime of limping. I sat down and almost fell asleep. But a twig snapped somewhere behind me.

I lifted my heavy head and looked around. I spotted a shadowy figure a few yards away.

I turned tail and ran.

But the shadowy figure caught up to me and threw me on the ground.

"Where's Shadow?" the figure asked.

"Why? What do you want with him?" I asked.

"He's part of the team."

"Knuckles?"

"Got that right."

Next thing I knew I was in the hospital.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"You got your ass beat pretty badly." Sonic said.

"That explains why I don't remember anything."

"Who did this to you?"

"The football team."

"Your brother too?"

"I-I don't know."


	6. Chapter 6

After getting out of the hospital I returned to school.

Glee club was never better. And I swear that my secret sex life with my brother was getting better as well.

If I were to choose any person from Glee on TV… I would probably pick Kurt.

Finn- Sonic

Mercedes- Rouge

Rachel- Blaze

Puck- Shadow

Artie- Tails

Will- Todd

Quinn- Amy

Sue- Amber

Jesse- Mephiles

If only we had more glee club members in our school. But, hey, who the fuck cares? We have a good amount. And better yet, our cheerleading coach hates our guts. Always nice to piss off the coach.

Mephiles walked up to me. "Hey."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I wanna know the truth about you and your brother's relationship together."

"W-what do y-you mean?"

"No need to get jumpy."

"I rather not answer that one."

"That bad? Sorry about that kid."

"It's okay. Wait a minute… why are you even talking to me?"

"Between you and me… I felt kinda bad about beating the shit outta ya."

"Nice try. Now what's the real answer?"

"Im telling the truth. Follow me if you don't believe me." he got up and started walking away.

I got up and followed him. "So where are we going… why are we in the girl's bathroom?"

"Because…" he turned to look at me. "I know you secret Silver."

"W-what are you…-?"

"Don't act as if you didn't do anything wrong." he walked up to me. "Your eyes give away everything."

I turned tail to run out of the restroom but my tail was grabbed. I was pulled back into Mephiles's arms. He turned me around to face him.

"Let me go." I pleaded.

"Don't fight this."

"I'll fight for what's right." I said struggling to get away from him.

He smiled. "Come on. If you want sex from your only brother im sure you'll want it from me."

"Wh-who told you that?"

"Shadow brags a lot."

"Shit." I mumbled. "Let me go asshole."

"Fine." Mephiles lifted me off the ground and sent me flying.

I crashed through the door and hit the lockers with a ton of force. My head was spinning.

I army crawled to where I could at least be out of sight. Didn't work to well.

He grabbed my boots and pulled me back.

I thrashed around to get away. I had to call for help but… "Blaze!" Had no time to think. "Blaze, help!"

He threw me against the lockers once again.

"Shut up." He held a blade to my throat.

"Shadow…" I whispered. "I need you." Tears rolled down my face.

I was thrown out of the glass doors that were the entrance to the school.

My screams of pain hurt my throat. My tears wet my face. My blood tainted the ground.

Mephiles was gone. And I was left to fend for myself. I just couldn't get up. I just sat there, crying, screaming, and hoping.

Someone touched my shoulder, making me flinch.

"Silver, what happened to you?" Blaze asked.

"I tripped." I forced out a laugh.

"That's just like you Silver."

"I know it is."

"Silver, are you okay?"

"Im fine. Just get me inside the school."

"Not sure I can do that."

"Then get Todd."

"Will do sir."

So I was once again taken to the hospital.

That's when the whole emo kid thing started. Well at least the thought of it started.


	7. Chapter 7

END OF FLASHBACK

"Good times." I whispered.

"Indeed." Sonic smiled. Then he looked at Shadow. "Wait a minute. You fucked your brother?"

"So what?" Shadow shrugged.

"That's gross."

"Im the one who wanted it though." I butted in.

"Next time you have a flashback… keep it to yourself. Your eyes gave it away." Shadow huffed.

"Then stop looking in them!" I yelled.

"I like your eyes, Silver. They're like a movie." Sonic said.

"That's the whole point." I mumbled.

"How can they do that?" Sonic asked.

"Blaze did it. She wanted to know everything there was to know about me."

"Blaze and her magic." Shadow said in a pissed off voice.

Blaze looked at him. "Shut up Shadow. It's not my fault that I was looking out for Silver, unlike you."

"I look out for my brother."

"Shadow! Play with fire and you're gonna get burned."

"That's a chance im willing to take."

I growled. "You can't do this."

"And what are you gonna do about it? Last time I checked you were dead."

"Im sure ghosts can kick some serious ass. And im the ghost of the future."

"Ghost or not. You wouldn't win a fight against me."

He was right.

"Don't doubt yourself Silver." Blaze said. "You know you can beat him."

"No Blaze, he's right. And why would I fight with him? He's gonna regret the day he told me to buzz off."

"I highly doubt that younger brother."

So I stuck around for a while. But I soon moved on, as my brother wanted. I then found out that he was a very sensitive hedgehog. Go figure.


End file.
